


I am a great chef!

by mrc_1205



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Bucky Barnes, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrc_1205/pseuds/mrc_1205
Summary: It’s a normal lazy Saturday afternoon following a long morning walk for the Barnes household, the whole family of five in one room watching but not watching the huge TV, just enjoying one another's company.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I am a great chef!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what it says in the tags, there is no plot. I've just had this whole universe idea in my brain for months and decided to finally write one scene from what would be a very long and boring fic with literally no plot, so this was born.
> 
> Preface 1: I have no idea what children are actually like. I don't remember being 6 and 4 and also don't hang out with people that age so apologies if the kids act weird in this
> 
> Preface 2: The kids are: Zasha, age 6 and then Dominik and Nysha age 4 (they're twins) (also I'm not Russian, these were just Russian sounding names I googled and came up with myself so sorry if they're wrong and please do tell me if I should change them in the comments)

Zasha wriggles on his lap as his wife’s hands struggle to comb through his hair. He has to grow it out for a role and the only positive is feeling Natasha’s slim fingers work their way through all the knots. On the TV,some action movie is playing. It’s a normal lazy Saturday afternoon following a long morning walk for the Barnes household. James keeps a watchful eye on the two four-year-olds playing in the corner, although the twins seem perfectly content in just playing with their action figures.

“Papa look!” Zasha yells as she turns around excitedly in her father’s lap. “It’s Uncle Stevie!” She cries. Bucky looks up at the TV and yup, there Steve is, CGI fire erupting from his fingers. “Papa, why didn’t he tell me he could do that?” The child asks, adorable grumpiness playing across her features. 

James looks up at Natalia, who has begun to expertly braid his hair, for advice. She just smirks back at him in a way saying ‘You’re on your own, buddy.’ “I don’t know, Zash, you should ask him yourself.” He says - Steve can deal with that one.

Suddenly, his attention is pulled away from his eldest daughter to his youngest, who loudly yells: “Mama!”

“Yeah,” Natasha replies quickly, while James sees tears form in his daughter’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“He stole my dolly!” Screams Nyshka.

“Dominik!” Talia commands, raising her eyebrows slightly, “Give it back.”

This makes the tired young boy start crying as his sister grabs hold of the toy in his hand. James pushes Zasha off his lap, her gaze travelling quickly between the action on screen and her siblings’ squabble. Bucky reaches the twins quickly and takes the toy out of both their weaker grips. Both children howl at the loss of their doll but James persists. 

“If you’re good and  _ share _ you can have it back,” he says kindly. 

The children mull over his words for a few seconds, having stopped crying, before both saying in unison, “Okay!” 

Crisis and tantrums averted, James crawls back to his original position between his wife’s legs. Hearing her sigh as she unpicks the delicate plait falling out of his hair, he mumbles, “Sorry baby.”

She leans down and presses a kiss into his hair, whispering “‘S okay. Love you.”

Zasha curls up on a blanket next to Bucky on the floor, using her father’s thigh as a cushion. She nestles further into his leg and closes her eyes. “Don’t you want to watch Uncle Stevie?” James says, stroking fingers through her soft, brown hair.

“‘M tired,” the young girl whispers, her shoulder digging almost painfully into Bukcy’s side. Her sleepiness is understandable given the long walk they took through New York that morning.

“Do you need to do anything for dinner?”

James is startled out of his thoughts and looks at his watch, shocked by how much time has passed. He sighs, enjoying being surrounded by his family. “I need to make the marinade.”

“K I can do it. Zasha looks comfortable.” Natasha says, rubbing on her husband’s shoulders. 

As she gets up, James grabs her wrist. “You are not allowed in my kitchen,” he growls jokingly. 

They both laugh as she falls back onto the sofa “I am a great chef!”

“Sure baby, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed, if you did pls leave kudos and comments, they make my day :)


End file.
